


人人都在出洋相

by hamLock



Series: 没事哒（We'll be fine） [11]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: 万圣节到了，史蒂夫吃尽苦头。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impulserun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/gifts).
  * A translation of [everybody make a scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232539) by [impulserun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun). 



> Sorry for the delay. My laptop was broken and I had to live without it for two months :(  
> 鬼知道没有电脑的两个月我是怎么过的。

“这就是你们钟意的情侣装扮？”托尼窃笑着问，“彼得，给他俩好好照张照片——这绝对要贴到学院共享相册里。”

巴基黑着脸扯了扯斗篷披风。假獠牙支楞在嘴里的滋味可不好受。他真该提议换一套服饰的，棒球手、电子人或者随便什么——只要不用往嘴里粘这该死的硌人的塑料犬齿就好。

史蒂夫站在他身边羞赧地笑，然后摘掉了夹克衫的兜帽——帽子做成了狼头的样子。

彼得的相机快门声响起。巴基冲他瞪了一眼。

“认真的，队长？”托尼又说，“吸血鬼和狼人？”

“不是这套就是角斗士。”史蒂夫解释，“相信我，后者完全没有留下任何想象的余地——”

“ **靠。** ”托尼轻叹，眼神迷离，“你们该选角斗士的。”

巴基咆哮起来。

“好吧，好吧——不要角斗士——拒绝非必要露肉——队长， **救命，快让他住手** ——”

***

“ **搞什么，史蒂夫。** ”

史蒂夫呻吟了一声。那对不属于人类、看上去也很不史蒂夫的狼耳朵软趴趴地耷拉在他脑袋上。

“ **你特么是怎么回事。** ”扮成企鹅的山姆高喊，“ **我才离开一天去准备服装。** _ **一天**_ **，才特么一天，你就变成了狼人？** ”

“我都不确定他算不算狼人。”莎伦笑着说，“现在是正午，而且满月还要再过几周。如果史蒂夫是传统意义上的狼人，他这会儿不该是人形吗？这到底是哪个世界观设定？”

“八成不是哈利波特的。”明智如托尼断言，“鉴于他神志清醒还能听懂我们的话。噢，也许是暮光之城的狼人——反正他的腹肌绝对够格。嘿，史蒂夫，难不成巴基是你这个雅各布的贝拉嘛？”

史蒂夫用狼一样的眼神斜睨了他一眼。

“ **妈的巴基在哪，** ”山姆又大叫起来，“ **他怎么能容许这种事情发生。** ”

***

他们最后发现，巴基正忙于躲避一个扎着马尾辫的白毛变态男子。此人一直在复仇者礼堂附近转悠来转悠去，含含糊糊地念叨着什么不死国度和“复国大业”。

洛基和迷雾骑士轮流负责加固学院的各个监护室，并为巴基（和其他学生们，大家都被跟着人到处跑的火焰恶灵吓得够呛）提供限制令似的护身魔法。

山姆一气之下踢翻了一个垃圾桶。

—————

作者注：

角斗士服装指的是漫画浩克星球那套。史蒂夫的其实还没有托尼想象的那么糟糕，然而看看巴基那身，根本啥都没遮住啊。

巴基的吸血鬼装扮基于[darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch)的Buckula系列文。


	2. Chapter 2

“哦不。”娜塔莎忽然说。

“咋了？”

她抬手指向神盾总部。建筑物顶端不知怎么多出了一块木板——珍妮特·凡·戴恩和詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯在上面人手一把海盗弯刀打得正欢。

“哦 **不** 。”山姆附和道。

“你去引开史蒂夫。”娜塔莎提议，说着掏出了爪钩，“我去把那两个蠢货从楼顶拎下来。”

“啥？”山姆眨眨眼问，然后反驳道，“少来，伙计。 **你** 去引开史蒂夫。 **我** 可是会飞的。”

***

“那个，”山姆一边将两人送回安全的地面一边说，“你俩能讲讲这是搞什么吗？”

回想起上周发现史蒂夫莫名其妙变成毛茸茸动物时的崩溃，山姆认为自己这次冷静沉着绝对应该嘉奖。也许他 **真该** 考虑念个心理学，或者相关的社会服务工作。等哪天从超级英雄的行当引退，这大概是个不错的转职方向。

“珍这么干还在情理之内。”他继续道，“而你，巴恩斯？亏你还一直叨叨史蒂夫出任务不要命？”

“万一掉下去珍会抓住我的。”巴基执拗地回答。

山姆非常认真地重新思考了一下未来养孩子的计划。

“到底，”他哀叹着捏了捏鼻梁，“到底，为什么？”

“史蒂夫还不能说话。”巴基解释，“我85%的自控力也跟着没了。”

“ **巴基** ！”远方传来史蒂夫的咆哮，这会儿他总算领悟了怎么顶着狼鼻子说人话。

巴基顿时拉下了脸：“嗷，靠。”


End file.
